Ricardio
Ricardio (real name Rickey Cortez), aged 28, was born on March 22nd, 1985 in Hull, England. He is a former FWF Unified World Champion and currently works for Roy Firestone, in Firestone Wrestling Federation, based in America. He previously worked under Derrick Anderson in RWF on their Roster . Ricardio often carries the nickname 'The Ego', a nickname which has stuck with him since 2009. He is also known for stabbing his friends, tag partners and protege's in the back and not to be trusted. He is an egotistical, cocky, arrogant, high self-esteem, believes his own hype type of guy. Pre-Wrestling Life In 2005, Ricardio graduated from the University of Hull, with a First Honours Class Degree. He began training to enter the ring in 2007. Following several matches on the independant scene as the SSF World Champion for a whole year, he was watched by new wrestling company in England, FWF in 2009. Original Run in FWF '2009' Ricardio signed to FWF in England in February 2009 on a two year deal. His debut match was in the main event of the first ever event, Wrestlemania 1. Ricardio went into Wrestlemania 1 hated by everybody as the vacant World Heavyweight Championship was to be contested in a triple threat match with Si and Oscarmiester. Armondo would re-emerge in which a 3 on 1 screwjob followed and Wrestlemania closed in shocking circumstances and Si the FWF Champion. The formation of what was to be known as Revolution X turned Ricardio face. The coming months of Backlash and Vengeance picking up wins against Oscarmiester and Armondo respectively, which was pre-agreed to make him the number 1 contender should those victories be fulfilled. That was not to happen as the General Manager at that time made a 3 on 3 Tag Team Match for the again vacant, World Title at King of the Ring. Ric, Legendthriller and Tommyh Vs Revolution X. What happened at King of the Ring, turned the title picture on its head. Ricardio turned his back on the World Title and instead Gored his own team mate Legendthriller, this lead to Oscarmiester picking up the title against the wishes of Si. The coming months saw one of the biggest feuds in FWF history between Ric and Legend. Both wanted to injure the other, both wanting to make the other retire. At the Great American Bash, Ric beat Legend in a normal match as he promised. But Legendthriller pulled victories back at Summerslam under Extreme Rules, Cyber Sunday, to become GM for the week and at One Night Stand in an I Quit match, which saw Ric leave the FWF. Several backstage problems at that time were reported and Ric was released by mutual consent. '2010' The Royal Rumble was approaching and a stalker of the FWF emerged, leaving strange messages to all the stars and promising to be the New Force. Before the Royal Rumble, slammys were presented, one of which to the now retired, Legendthriller. The video message played again and Ricardio returned to the FWF, destroying and injuring his long time opponent. The coming months saw the build into the Elimination Chamber at No Way Out, for then World Champion, Armondo's title. Ric promised to get into that match and win the title at first time of asking. He claimed the months of feuding with Legendthriller distracted him from his real focus of that World Title which he has chased since Wrestlemania. He suffered a huge blow in getting into the Chamber when his qualifier was named to be against Si. At this time, despite the fans still hating him, he was aligned with Parker and Si against the Irish Rebellion's threat. Many fans believe Ricardio only did this to protect his own back. That was indeed true when Ric went behind Si's back to get Alan Lightbody to let him into the Chamber without even competing, at Si's expense. Ric's plans of the World Title came short when he was attacked before even entering the Chamber by one of Michael Hart's police officers - who was to be a revealed as Legendthriller. The fired Si replaced Ricardio in the chamber, which Armondo eventually won. Wrestlemania was to signal the end of Legendthriller or Ricardio as only one contract existed for both of them after Mania. More feuding and more wars of words, an Ambulance match was agreed upon and at Wrestlemania 2, they settled the feud which raged on for months. Ricardio won the Ambulance match and ended Legendthrillers career. His quest to get back towards the World Title came up short on Shockwave as he got himself removed from the Number 1 Contendership Battle Royal by disobeying General Manager, Matt Owen. This was the same Shockwave that the FWF remembered the late Si. Ricardio was pinned the week later by Takermanufan in a Tag Team Championship Tournament, and then he attacked and blamed Viper for the loss. Takermanufan and Hot Scott were the eventual winners of that tournament. Ricardio beat Viper at Backlash, but then emerged the mystery attacker who stalked over Ric for weeks previous. On the following Rampage, Ric was pinned by FlyHigh in an Intercontinental Championship Contendership Triple Threat Match after being again attacked by the attacker before hand. A rematch from Backlash was booked at Vengeance and this time Ric lost to Viper. Viper and FlyHigh had warned Ricardio that a new change in the FWF was coming in which the youth would be taking over. Ricardio still disregards all young talent in the FWF, claiming he is the future. Later that Vengeance evening, Ricardio wrongly accused the retired Oscarmiester as the attacker to which Oscar called Ric 'A cancer on the FWF'.. Ricardio locked Oscar in the Sharpshooter only to be attacked by the Mystery Attacker again. On Rampage following, the FWF was shook to its core. Alan Lightbody returned as Matt Owen's Co-General Manager and quickly stood himself with again World Champion Armondo and Messy. Lightbody would name his King of the Ring Quarter Finalist as Ricardio. Ricardio claimed that he will win the King of the Ring and go on to face Armondo at Summerslam in the greatest match in FWF history, which will make Sollen have no choice but to fire Matt Owen. Ricardio went on to be eliminated from the King of the Ring tournament following the return of a mystery attacker. The man behind the mask turned out to be Parker. Ricardio would go on to face Parker at Summerslam following Parker revealing his return to the company to be one of revenge. Parker claimed Ricardio's company, separate from the FWF, was responsible for the death of Parker's cousin. At Summerslam, Parker defeated Ricardio with Lillian by his side. Parker and Lillian then turned on Ricardio and assaulted him after the match, revealing they had stitched Ricardio up, in the process turning Ricardio face, and Parker heel. Ricardio wasn't seen in the company following Summerslam until he was called out by Takermanufan at FWF's Bash. TMF insisted he would end Ricardio once and for all, but Ricardio insisted he would expose his opponent as nothing more than a circus act with pyrotechnics. The two faced each other at Cyber Sunday inside a Steel Cage. The fans would vote on the stipulation for the result of the match, either Number 1 Contendership for the World Title, Control of Rampage following the Pay-Per-View or Loser leaves FWF. The match was made a Number 1 Contendership match with 70% of the vote. TMF won the match in controversial circumstances where Ricardio had the match won, only for the referee to be knocked out. At the end of Cyber Sunday, news which was rumoured all month was finally confirmed as Armondo, Judas and Parker re-formed Revolution X. On the Rampage following, Jim Sollen announced the FWF only needs one General Manager and Matt Owen and Alan Lightbody would each assemble a three man team for a 6 man elimination match. Instantly, Lightbody recruited his favourable team of Revolution X. Matt Owen responded by adding the Intercontinental Champion, Mauna Kea to his team. On the same show, Ricardio was forced to leave the FWF, losing a triple threat match against Scott Kane and Liam Macavoy. At the end of Rampage, Mauna Kea was supposed to face a member of Revolution X but instead was shown scenes of a bloody and battered Ricardio having been attacked by Armondo and Parker. On Shockwave, Conor McLeod joined Team Owen, whilst Revolution X cost Mauna Kea his Intercontinental Championship to Rated C. Following a main event victory for RevX, Mauna Kea and Conor McLeod ran to the ring to get revenge but with the numbers against them, Ricardio hit the ring and joined the war against RevX. Ricardio claimed he was in the team and would beat Revolution X again, like he had beaten their members before. On Showdown before Survivor Series, Team Owen would also compete in a 6 man elimination tag match, but unlike Revolution X, didn't win, following an interference from Armondo and Parker. The brawl was stopped when FWF Chairman, Jim Sollen hit the ring and ordered the teams step back. Jim Sollen added both General Managers would complete alongside their teams, and to make sure the highest quality of refereeing would decide the match, he added returning FWF superstar, Davie as the special guest referee. At Survivor Series, Alan Lightbody was the first elimination, followed by Conor McLeod. Armondo then got himself disqualified which saw the elimination of Mauna Kea. Parker was out next, followed by Matt Owen, leaving Ricardio Vs Judas as the final two. Despite his best effort, Ricardio was eliminated following the Angel Wings from Judas. Judas then revealed that he wasn't Si's twin brother, but was infact Si himself, and that the real Revolution X was back. Rampage aired with the announcement that RatedC would defend his Intercontinental Championship against Armondo and Ricardio in a match where Ricardio could finally win his first FWF championship or Armondo could beat Ricardio for the first time. Ultimately, neither would go on to win the match as they dealt enough damage to each other for RatedC to pick up the victory and retain. '2011' With the Royal Rumble approaching, a new owner took over the FWF with a new FWF Chairman, former World Champion, Oscarmiester in place following the departure of Jim Sollen. With Revolution X arguing in the ring at the close of Rampage, Oscarmiester arrived to the arena in a limousine, only for Ricardio to crash into the side and take Oscarmiester out of action. At Shockwave, Ricardio claims he did so because Oscarmiester was only going to protect Revolution X again and so took him out, whilst Armondo attacked and injured Alan Lightbody. The following week, Ricardio bought shares into FWF where if there was no acting General Manager or Chairman, the shareholders would control the on-screen decisions in the FWF. Ricardio used the power to make Parker the first entrant to the Royal Rumble immediately after Revolution X broke up. He then further abused the power, turning heel and making himself the final entrant. Ricardio was unsuccesful in the match, involved in a four man elimination including Armondo, Parker and Si, resulting in Mauna Kea winning the Royal Rumble. As No Way Out approached, Ricardio was in the Elimination Chamber match for the FWF Championship against Armondo, Si, Conor McLeod, Michael Hart and defending champion Parker. Michael Hart was unable to compete and replaced by Scott Kane during the match. Ricardio made it to the final two, before losing to new FWF Champion, Conor McLeod. Oscarmiester returned to the company to reveal he also had shares and Ricardio must have him agree to any further decisions he would make. The third shareholder was Michael Hart who would agree to anything Ricardio suggested. Ricardio would eventually fire Si from the FWF, however following Oscar's interferences, Ricardio would instead have to face Si at Wrestlemania, in a Shares Vs Shares match. If Ricardio won, he would control the FWF, if Si won, Oscar would gain complete control. In the match, Ricardio would take Oscarmiester out before recruiting Michael Hart and Scott Kane to help him aim to win the match. Ricardio likened this Wrestlemania match at Wrestlemania III to the original Wrestlemania match, where Ricardio was screwed over by Si, Armondo and Oscarmiester. Instead he said Si would be screwed by Ricardio, Scott Kane and Michael Hart. Ultimately, this backfired as Si would fight back and win the match, ending Ricardio's master plan. Ricardio lost all his shares in the FWF. On Rampage, Ricardio would lose in the final two of a Battle Royal for the Intercontinental Championship, last eliminated by Armondo after a distraction by Takermanufan. TMF and Ricardio would resume their short feud from last year. Ricardio would interfere in TMF's match at Backlash against King FlyHigh, costing him the match after hittnig him with a Gore. The feud would escalate to the two facing off at Vengeance. Ricardio beat TMF in a Hell in a Cell match, following the debut of Ricardio's new protege, Aidan Retts. Winning the match meant Ricardio also advanced to a Triple Threat main event, alongside other winners of the night (Davie over Conor McLeod, and Armondo over Scott Kane), which was for the vacant FWF Unified Championship. Ricardio would be pinned in the match, making Davie the FWF Unified Champion. On the Shockwave 100th Special, during a segment between Parker and Armondo, Ricardio tried to steal the limelight but was giving a beating for his troubles, before Si hit the ring too. Earlier in that evening, Ricardio and Aidan Retts screwed Davie out of a match against Armondo, setting the two up for a championship match at King of the Ring. Despite getting himself counted out and disqualified, the match would be restarted on both occasions, only for Ricardio to lose a third time at the event, and Davie retaining. Ricardio was carried away from the ring by his emerging faction consisting of Aidan Retts, Shoki and Dr Clay. In the final FWF show, One Night Stand, Ricardio entered the Money in the Bank match against Parker, RatedC, Zeus and Dr Clay. Ricardio would win the match out of nowhere, following help from the returning Mauna Kea who joined his faction. This marks the first time Ricardio had won something major in the FWF. Following the FWF Unified World Championship Steel Cage match between Davie and TMF, in a match with Davie won, Mauna Kea hit the ring to attack Davie. Ricardio then hit to the ring to cash in his briefcase. and win the FWF Unified World Championship. His first piece of gold in the FWF after over three years of trying. The FWF was losing considerable amounts of money and Ricardio was granted his release from the company in August 2011 as it's final World Champion. Move to RWF '2012' Ricardio signed a contract with Reddit Wrestling Federation in 2012 on a provisional one year deal in October 2012. Following a hiatus from wrestling, Ricardio signed a contract with American company, RWF in late 2012. It was the same company where Si (now Shane Storm) and Armondo had already signed up. The three stars would once again form the group, Revolution X, but this would mark the first time Ricardio being in the group. Ricardio debuted against Victor Storms, on Battleground in October. Ricardio would win the match and injure Victor Storms, meaning the eXtreme Championship would be vacated. Ricardio faced Havok in a Last Man Standing match a week later at the Revolution pay-per-view. Ricardio again won, picking up the eXtreme Championship in only his second match in the company. A month later, at the next pay-per-view, Ricardio recorded another victory in his first title defense in an Extreme Rules match against James Harshaw at November to Remember. Ricardio's fellow faction member, Shane Storms was at this time released from the company, temporarily putting Revolution X on the back burner. In December at Night of Kings, Ricardio's next title defence was a Fatal Four Way Elimination Tables match against Mikko Paatalo , Jay Saker and Richard LeFont. Ricardio would lose the eXtreme Championship to Mikko Paatalo, in the final elimination. Derrick Anderson then fired Ricardio from FWF. However, Ricardio quickly signed to rival company, FWF, Firestone Wrestling Federation. Ricardio's final action as eXtreme Champion was to give the championship belt to Armondo, who then sold it to Roy Firestone. Ricardio's first match in FWF was booked to be against his friend, Armondo at FWF Rumble in the Jungle, on January 6th. The two stars refused to wrestle each other, and instead announced the return of Shane Storm and once again formed Revolution X. The three have proved to cause problems for Roy Firestone, threatening to leave his company at every opportunity because of the direction they are being booked. Ricardio has called out RWF World Champion, Chris Hardcore to a match. Chris Hardcore accepted and made a Hell on Earth match for Battleground following New Years Wreckoning. At New Years Wreckoning, Ricardio unsuccessfully attacked Chris Hardcore following him picking up a victory over Team FWF. Chris Hardcore and Ricardio will face each other on Battleground in the company's first ever Hell on Earth match on January 20th. He still has a contracted eXtreme Championship rematch against Mikko Paatalo to come. Personal Achievements Ricardio has enlisted the following achievements during his professional career. *RWF eXtreme Championship (October 2012 - December 2012) *FWF Unified World Championship (August 2011 - Final Champion) *FWF Money In The Bank Winner (August 2011) *FWF Shareholder (February 2011 - April 2011) *SSF World Champion (February 2008 - February 2009) Moves Ricardio has kept mainly the same move-set throughout his wrestling career. Signature Moves: The Sharpshooter, 3 German Suplexes, Fishermans DDT, The Ankle Lock, The Boston Crab, Drive By Kick, 3 Consecutive Elbow Drops and Clothesline From Hell. Finishing Moves: The Chokeslam and The Gore.